


Caught Off Guard

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “The report can wait until you have had some rest. You look terrible, Lydia.”





	Caught Off Guard

Lydia groaned softly as she trudged into the institute, Isabelle spotted her immediately and jumped off the computer she was at and rushed over to her and Alec. “Are you guys okay?” She asked, checking both of them over for injuries. “What happened?”

 

“There were a lot more demons than reported,” Alec replied, taking his bow off his shoulder and heading towards the weapons room. “and back up didn’t arrive fast enough.”

 

“Alec, don’t you dare go to bed before getting those injuries looked at!” Isabelle called out to her brother as he walked away. She turned back to Lydia and took her hand. “Come on, let’s get you check out.”

 

“I’m fine, Iz-”

 

“I’m not asking,” Isabelle said, leading Lydia towards her room.

 

Lydia sighed in relief as she sat down on the bed, before groaning as she peeled off her blood stained jacket. “I just got this one too.”

 

“We’ll get it cleaned,” Isabelle said, pulling her stele out and sitting behind her. “Doesn’t look like you’re bleeding anywhere.”

 

Lydia shook her head. “Nope. Mostly just exhaustion and bruises. I still have to write a report, I can’t rest too long.”

 

“Yes you can,” Isabelle said, applying a iratze to Lydia’s back where a nasty bruise was. “The report can wait until you have had some rest. You look terrible, Lydia.”

 

“Well, I feel terrible,” she mumbled, leaning back against Isabelle. “but I still need to-”

Isabelle moved beside Lydia and cupped the other woman’s face before silencing her with a soft kiss. Lydia sat there frozen for a moment just staring at Isabelle, not understanding what just happened.Isabelle pulled back, running her fingers through Lydia’s hair. “For right now, just rest. Please.”

 

Lydia merely nodded, not knowing what to say. Isabelle pressed a kiss to Lydia’s forehead and stood up. “I’m going to check on Alec.”

 

“Izzy?” Lydia said softly as Isabelle began to walk towards the door. Isabelle turned back around. “Will you come back?”

 

Isabelle smiled and nodded. “I will.”


End file.
